


Kingowindwindwind

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: when you thought it wasnt a betray but it was





	Kingowindwindwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumizoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/gifts).



Genn Greymane was sitting on balcony of Stormwind dot org in sexy lingerie as a wolf, swirling rose wine in a wine glass, his looking very snack in his chest hair. He sighed, awoo-ing in agony and loneliness he had nobody to fuck in this entire stormwind. he sighed. 

Gallywix jastor prince trade from kezan burst open the Door of stormwind keep, every single guard dying in respect. He cowboy strided through this entire stormwind keep, his feet slapping the floor very loudly. Genn's ear twitched owo he turned around and saw the fat fucking goblin sttanding there and immediately was full of lust. What the fuck. 

Genn boner, andd gallywix said " hey toots? fuck?" and genn SCREAMED

varian said "NOT IN MY ALLIANCE?" And he unshreathed his sword and said "hYAUUHH" and ninja moved his sword like a big katana and he was naruto or somethign

Genn greymane wheezed and threw himself in front of gallywix, but he was impaled by Vargian adn varian said fuck bitch.. (VARIAN DOESNT ACTUALLY CUSS IN WOW DONT SUE ME)

Varian fucked and he cried and said uguhghg..... His only frfriend genn greymane dying? stupid But Gallywix ripped his chest open and said " i got just the dick" and he put his wang dang into genn's nostril and moaned, his tits sweating and hiis feet wriggling in the pleasure. Gallywix was fuck

Varigna screamed so loud and he was gettign lowkey horny:/ where was h e  
Gallywix leaned close to genn, who was now prorganent with Liam greymane from one direction and said "bada bing," he wheeze groaned screamed as he ougunnhg put his dick "bada boom." 

anduin was there


End file.
